Harry Potter's Twin Sister falls for Draco Malfoy
by Purple Ray305
Summary: Angel Potter, Sister to the boy who lived,Harry Potter, has always hated Draco Malfoy. But when he does something nobel Angel can forgive him straight away and can't help but fall in love with him. Can Harry forgive him? Does Angel even know what Draco is going through? Is Harry going give Draco his sister Angelic Angel? Will Harry help Draco when e needs him most? Verble Abuse
1. Angelic Angel

Chapter 1

Angel Lily Potter sat in her room smiling. Her brother was the bravest person she had ever met. She was Angel Potter, twin sister to the chosen one. The day Voldemort had killed Her parents she had been with Serious. When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Angel and the rest of the main Dumbledore's Army got attacked at the ministry she had stunned Belatrix saving Serious's life. It was over now though, Voldemort was dead and most the deatheaters were in Askaban. Most not all, the Malfoy's had been given a second chance as if it wasn't for Naricissa, Harry would be dead. Angel kept thinking about the Blonde, racist, Snobbish Malfoy boy, Draco Malfoy. How mean he was at school and the fact that he was a deatheater.

"Angel!" called Harry "let's get going to the Party!"

"Comin!" She shouted. They were going to a celebration Party. She came down stairs to find Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for her. "Bloody hell!" Said Ron.

"You look amazing!" Hermione said.

"Angelic!" Agreed Harry making everyone laugh and earning him a slap on the arm. "Thanks you lot don't look half bad your self's!" She grinned as they left.

It was a good Party but Angel never liked party's. Kingsely came up to her. "Um yea well the thing is… you all need to go back to Hogwarts, I mean just for one year…"

"I think that would be… cool Kingsely or should I say Minster of Magic!" She smiled.

"Glad you agree see you soon Angelic Angel!" Kingsely walked off. _Thanks Harry_ thought Angel _you've stuck me with that nickname now! _

**I know that was short but the next one will be quick up Promise :-) Comment, Comment, Comment! PLEASE THINK OF THE CHILDREN**


	2. To see you again

Hey, thank you so much for your reviews; you guys are why I'm doing this so I hope you like it. I own nothing Apart from AngelChapter 2

Angel had just finished packing her bags when Harry came in looking really sad. "What's wrong Bro?" Angel asked. "Romione!" Said Harry.

"Ron and Hermione? What have they done? Look they're in love Harry, and so they will snog…"

"It's not that…" Harry began but before he could say anything else they heard shouts from down stairs. "You are a disgusting little cockroach!" yelled Hermione.

"You are a unreasonable BOOKWORM!" Snapped Ron.

"Oh no they didn't…" Angel looked sad.

"They did," Harry sealed her suspicions. Her best friends had split up and after that lovely display of love in the chamber of secrets… There was more banging and crashing from down stairs then Hermione marched into the room Angel shared with her. Angel gave Harry a look, which made him go find Ron and she hugged Hermione. "Angel, what are you doing?" asked Hermione. She wasn't crying! Harry showed up laughing his head off. He tricked her. He had used magic to make it seem like they were fighting! No one tricks Angelic Angel!

Draco walked onto the platform. If looks could kill then Draco would have been killed about a million times. The person who was glaring at him the most was Angel Potter. Ever since the golden quad had saved his life he had always thought of them by their first names. Harry looked over at what Angel was looking at. When his eyes caught Draco's they halted. Without an expression on his face he ignored Draco and carried on but Ron and Angel weren't having any of it.

"Oy Malfoy, don't have any of your goons to protect you anymore now do ya?" yelled Ron. Crabbe had died and Goyle was too stupid to come back to school. Draco chose to ignore Ron, which was easy compared to Angel who had grabbed Draco by his throat. "L-l-let me g-g-go," Draco spluttered to the amusement of Ron and Angel "L-l-let me g-g-go," Ron mocked in a little voice which Draco guessed he had used. "Well when you put it like that…" Angel said, looking at Draco. "No," Angel laughed and now everyone was watching them, cheering Angel on. Harry and Hermione were watching them now and smiling at Angel. "What this?" Asked Ron in mock horror "A Malfoy scared of a Potter well I'll be…" Just then Sirius Black came and saw what was going on. Seeing as he was an adult Draco thought he would be sensible and stop Angel but he had forgotten what his godfather Snape had said about him.

"Is my best friends little girl beating up a Malfoy?" Sirius asked proudly. Some would find it hard to believe that a member of a family would be happy to see another member of their family being beaten up but Draco didn't find it hard to believe at all, likewise his family always beat him up to point where he cannot trust anyone! They used the Crucio curse on him and whipping and slapping and cutting. "Come on," Harry said suddenly trying to pull Angel and Ron away. His eyes caught Draco's "He isn't worth it." Said Harry. With that Ron walked away and Angel dropped him so he fell to his knees. She then walked of.

Draco found a compartment alone and no one came in that compartment but Harry and his friends were just next-door and he could hear every word they spoke.

"Can you believe Malfoy?" Angel exploded for like the 6th time. It was getting on Harry nervous. Ron didn't have to worry about Angel's moaning about Malfoy and Angel not listening to a word anyone said. But then when Ron and Hermione kissed they didn't listen to a word anyone said either. Harry was about to leave when a boy who looked like he was about a 6th year. Ron and Hermione stopped kissing and Angel snapped out of cursing Malfoy. "Err Angel Potter? After we get to school you have to go to a meeting, straight after the feast, you meet in the headmasters office," said the boy when Angel nodded and said "Thank you," he left and Harry was happy as he knew they would be talking about this as a group.

"So why do you think Angel has to go see Professor Shaklebolt?" Asked Hermione.

"Dunno," replied everyone in unison.

"Maybe they found out what I did to Malfoy?" Angel put in but Hermione shook her head "No, you did that out of school,"

After hearing this the same boy went into Draco Malfoy's compartment "Draco… Malfoy?" The boy asked looking scared "Um you are to see the headmaster after the feast," The boy left leaving Draco to his own thoughts. Why did the headmaster want to see both him and Angel?

The train pulled into the station and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Angel got out and went on the station getting a carriage to themselves. They didn't see Draco Malfoy come out of his compartment and getting a carriage with, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott.

"HEY Draco!" yelled Pansy, "there you are," Draco quickly sat down next Theodore. Leaving Pansy to sit with Blaise. "Hey man, where were you?" asked Blaise. "No where," Pansy was known for being in 'Draco Malfoy's gang' but Blaise and Theo weren't. They were just his friends, not his 'goons'.

Harry rolled his eyes at Pansy. She was always trying to snog Draco. He was wondering why Kingsley Shaklebolt wanted to see his sister. Apparently Angel, Ron and Hermione were all think about that. Harry decided to think about something else. He felt his picture of his mum and dad on his chest. He had his dad's look and his mum's eyes; Angel had their mum's look and their dad's eyes. "look," Angel said causing Harry to look up. There was Hogwarts. "Look out Hogwarts…" said Ron.

"Here we come," Finished Harry. Hopefully, they would have a normal year this year, but knowing them… Not a chance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

There you go, please:

Comment

Review

Comment

Review

Think of the animals!


End file.
